


Angeli Virtutem Rapere (To Steal the Virtue of an Angel)

by Lucifleur



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent Play, Dominant Aziraphale, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Don't copy to other sites, Established Relationship, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Armageddon, Rape Roleplay, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Submissive Crowley, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifleur/pseuds/Lucifleur
Summary: Aziraphale haltingly brings up the idea of a certain kind of roleplay, and things only get sexier from there.“It’s. Well. Just to preface this,” began Aziraphale, clasping his hands. “There was a period of time, a few thousand years after the Beginning, when (...) the only way I could permit myself to think about... us. Was, um. Was imagining you taking me... by force.” Crowley’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead.(In ch 1, Crowley is dominant, and in ch 2, they switch it up)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !! Mind the tags and warnings !! This an explicit/graphic rape roleplay fic. Please know your own limits, I wouldn't want anyone hurting themselves.

Ever since the Armagedn’t, Aziraphale had felt less guilty about desiring Crowley. Even before then, he’d been able to rationalize loving him by arguing to himself, and sometimes an imaginary Gabriel, that since he was a being of love, charged to love all God’s creatures, that perhaps that extended to <strike>Crowley</strike> demons, and after all, maybe a demon could be turned back towards the light by receiving the love of an angel. Not that Crowley would want to be turned toward the light. And besides, Aziraphale didn’t really want to change him, either. But for a long time, he hadn’t been able to come up with an excuse for his want of a more... carnal relationship with him. And now that they’d had a good long talk about their feelings and fears and newfound freedom, there was very little reason to deny himself any longer.

* * *

It was a crisp evening in the second month of the rest of their lives. Crowley was sprawled ridiculously across an armchair, trying to explain to Aziraphale why he should get a mobile phone. Aziraphale was listening patiently, not convinced, and thinking about something else. 

“Right, so, if you’re out at the shops or whatever, and I come to the bookshop and you’re not here, right, I could just call your mobile, and you’d be like, ‘oh, Crowley, I’m just at the shops, I’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail,’” said Crowley, pitching his voice up to imitate Aziraphale. “And I’d be like, ‘oh, right then, I’ll just—”

“Darling,” interrupted Aziraphale. 

“Yeah?”

“There’s, um. I want to ask you to do something for me.”

“Of course. Anything you need, angel,” said Crowley, pulling himself slightly more upright. 

“It’s. Well. Just to preface this,” began Aziraphale, clasping his hands. “There was a period of time, a few thousand years after the Beginning, when I didn’t know you as well as I know you now.” Crowley nodded. “You were just a mysterious demon, and I. Well. I... I wanted you. But of course, that wasn’t allowed. I wasn’t supposed to want anything or anyone, least of all you. And. So, well, the only way I could permit myself to think about... us. Was, um. Was imagining you taking me... by force.” Crowley’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead. “But, of course! Now, now I know you would never do something like that. And I hope you don’t think that I might think that...” He trailed off. 

“Right, yeah,” said Crowley, nodding. 

“So, I-I want you to, to...” he sputtered himself to silence, not meeting Crowley’s gaze. He’d always had a hard time asking for what he wanted, even after they started sleeping together. Here, the phrase ‘sleeping together’ means both ‘sleeping next to each other in the same bed’ and also ‘engaging in sexual activities together.’ Aziraphale didn’t sleep as often as Crowley did, but there was something terribly nice about resting next to him, both of them so open and soft. Usually, Aziraphale would wake first and spend several happy minutes watching Crowley begin to stir.

“Oh, I think I see where you’re going here,” he said, smiling. “You want to be Tempted, is that it? You want me to convince you to lie with a foul demon such as myself.”

“Yes, but, but no.” Aziraphale took a deep breath, mostly for the show of it. “I want you to pretend to take me, to use me, to keep using me, even... even after I say no,” he muttered. Crowley nodded again, very slowly, and tapped his fingers against his knee in thought. Aziraphale flicked his eyes up at his face then away again just as quickly. 

“Okay. Just so’s I understand. You want to do some roleplay,” said Crowley. Aziraphale nodded. “Wherein. You are an innocent angel, and I, an agent of Hell, capture you and... have my way with you.”

“That’s the long and the short of it. And I know you would never actually do anything, to anyone. I mean, you’ve never hurt me, or put me in a position like that. It’s just...” Aziraphale trailed off once more. 

“Just pretend,” finished Crowley. Aziraphale nodded. Crowley reached out and took his hand. “Like you thought, I’ve obviously never actually... done anything like that to anyone. But, I suppose I can do that for you, if you’re sure.” Aziraphale looked up. 

“I’m sure,” he said. “And, well. I want you to get a little rough with me, dear. I want you to really corrupt me, ravish me.” Crowley shifted a little in his seat and licked his lips. Aziraphale usually didn’t talk like that, even when they were having sex. 

“You do terrible things to me, angel, and _ I’m _ supposed to be the cruel one,” said Crowley. “But if no doesn’t mean stop, then something else will have to mean stop.”

“Yes, a safeword.”

“A what?”

“Well, just what you said. A word that means ‘stop for real.’ They’re for just this sort of thing,” said Aziraphale. Crowley raised his eyebrows again, a smirk spreading across his face, always ready for some light teasing. 

“A strange thing for an angel to know. Have you done... this sort of thing before?” He grinned. 

“No. I wouldn’t trust anyone else,” said Aziraphale earnestly. He squeezed Crowley’s hand and smiled at him shyly. Crowley cleared his throat abruptly.

“So, any ideas for a safeword?” he said.

“Uhhh... Apple?” hazarded Aziraphale. There was a beat, then they both laughed, breaking the tension in the air. 

“Sure, yeah. So, like, right now?” Crowley said, spreading his hands in a shrug. 

“No, I want you to take me by surprise,” said Aziraphale quietly. Crowley’s pupils widened with hunger. “Now, I have some suggestions...”

* * *

Aziraphale bustled up the stairs to his flat. It was only three in the afternoon, but that never stopped him from closing. A perfect time to make a cup of tea and settle down to read. He let himself in and took off his jacket, hanging it up and turning toward the kitchenette. The door slammed shut, and he spun around. Crowley emerged from the shadows, dressed in an immaculately tailored black suit, complete with a black shirt and a deep red tie. This was it.

“Oh, Crowley. W-what a surprise. Have you come about the—the Arrangement?” stuttered Aziraphale, backing up. For the purposes of the scene, it was sometime in the early 1900s, and there had been many fewer clandestine meetings in parks and museums, and no post Armageddon halting declarations of love. Crowley smirked, revealing long, pointed canines, and Aziraphale noticed that the whites of his eyes were gone, eclipsed by the gleaming gold. 

“Not exactly, _ angel_,” he said, stalking towards him, seeming to fill the room with his presence. “I had something else in mind.”

“What are you doing here? What do you want?” Aziraphale demanded, glancing back and forth.

“I’ve come for _ you, _Aziraphale,” he said, grabbing Aziraphale’s shirt and backing him up against the wall, pressing the lean length of his body against him. Aziraphale twisted, trying to push him away. 

“Have you come to pick a fight, demon?” said Aziraphale. “Good shall prevail, I—”

“Not exactly,” smirked Crowley, releasing his grip on his shirt. He moved his hands down, squeezing his ass and pressing a knee between his legs. “But I do think I’ll be... victorious over you.”

“Oh! You—you can’t, please,” faltered Aziraphale, panic rising. It twisted around in his stomach, blending strangely with a curl of arousal.

“You don’t get a say in this,” Crowley hissed, grabbing Aziraphale’s hair in an iron grip. He cried out in pain as Crowley dragged him away from the wall and down the hallway. He balked at the door to his bedroom. 

“Please, don’t,” he begged, tears welling up in his grey-blue eyes. 

“Quiet,” he snarled, letting go of his curls and shoving him roughly. Aziraphale stumbled into the room, falling backwards and knocking his head against the floor. His ears were ringing with the impact, and he struggled to rise. Crowley pulled him off the floor and tossed him to the bed like he didn’t weigh a thing. He was on him in an instant, pinning him down, one hand holding his wrists above his head. “I know you want this, angel. I know all about your desiressss,” Crowley hissed. He pressed his mouth against his, kissing him so cruelly, forcing his serpentine tongue into his mouth and down his throat. Aziraphale gagged; his throat was burning, and he desperately wanted to breathe, even if he didn’t need too. The demon’s lips burned against his, and a spicy scent of smoke filled his nose. Terror was building in his chest, squeezing him. Crowley pulled back then and flicked his tongue at the tears gathering in Aziraphale’s eyes. “You know, I’m surprised you haven’t Fallen already, but surely this will be enough, hmm? Lying with a _ demon._”

“N-no, I don’t want this, it’s not—” whimpered Aziraphale, squirming against Crowley’s hand holding his wrists, against the hard lines of his body. 

“Oh, isn’t it? I know perfectly well how often you give yourself to pleasures of the flesh,” said Crowley. “I know that you’ve thought about me, _ wanted _ me.” He drew the tip of a finger down Aziraphale’s throat, the soft skin catching on the point of his claw-like fingernail. The muscles in his neck jumped, and he tried to burrow into the bed to avoid the touch. Crowley smirked at this and undid his bowtie with slow, deliberate movements before moving his hand down to unbutton his shirt. “Now, angel, before you think about fighting back, there are a few things you should remember. Firstly, with a snap of my fingers, I could kill every,” he flicked open a button. “Single.” Another button. “Person.” A third button. “In this neighborhood. How quickly do you think you could send me back to Hell, hmm? Fast enough to save them?” Crowley said, tilting his head in mock curiosity and brushing a hand down his bare chest. Aziraphale trembled, closing his eyes.

“Secondly, disciplinary action. Do you think your people are going to care that you protested? Or will they punish you just the same as if you’d bent over willingly? You might as well enjoy yourself. As for me, my people are going to love me for this. I’ll probably get a medal, don’t you think?” Crowley said, leaning in to whisper in his ear, his voice worming it’s way into his head. Crowley gestured, and Aziraphale’s shirt and waistcoat disappeared. He sat up then, releasing him experimentally. Aziraphale made no move to push him off. “There you go,” Crowley purred, removing his own jacket and throwing it to the side. “Now we understand each other, pet.” His fingers were hot on Aziraphale’s chest as he stroked and pinched his soft skin. Crowley was letting a little more of his infernal nature leak out that he usually did, and marks littered Aziraphale’s chest. His claws left red lines behind as he scratched down his chest, just shy of drawing blood. Crowley shifted his hips, settling down, and started pinching and flicking Aziraphale’s nipples. He gasped and whined, curling his hands in the sheets to ground himself, wiggling underneath the demon. 

“Please, Crowley, please don’t do this,” Aziraphale whispered as he felt his body warming under Crowley’s attentions. Crowley ignored him, leaning over to nibble on the pale skin of his neck. He sucked and bit, leaving an angry red mark before moving down to his collar bone to repeat his actions. To Aziraphale’s great shame, he felt his traitorous body growing aroused. Crowley grinned wickedly. 

“There, you see?” he said triumphantly, reaching down to tap his growing erection. “Your body can’t lie to me.”

“No, please...”

“Oh, when I’m done with you, Heaven won’t want you back,” Crowley growled. Aziraphale shivered. It would certainly be more simple that way. Crowley flicked out his forked tongue and started licking his way down his chest and stomach. “So delectable. Really, you’re lucky I restrained myself for so long. I’ve wanted to have my way with you for centuries. I’ve noticed you throwing yourself at me, so soft and decadent, dressed so prettily for me. Those lingering glances, hmm?” Aziraphale swallowed, looking away. 

“N-no, I...”

“I should call up a few friends while we’re at it, don’t you think? We could really get a party going.”

“Don’t, please” he whispered, shaking his head. 

“No? Oh, I see. You want to be mine, and mine alone. You don’t want to be shared around, you want to be my personal, private little bitch,” said Crowley, smiling at him indulgently. Aziraphale shook his head again. Crowley wrapped a hand around his throat and pressed a clawed finger to the hollow of his throat. “Say it, you whore.”

“I-I...” Aziraphale trailed off, the shame filling his throat, threatening to burn him up from the inside out. His cock was rock hard, pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants.

“Say it.” He pressed harder, and Aziraphale felt his body begin to panic.

“I-I want to be yours, only yours” he whispered, tears sliding down his face. 

“There we go. I’ll have you screaming it soon enough. When Heaven throws you out, I think I’ll keep you as a pet. And all the other demons will want you, but they won’t dare cross me,” he said, stroking Aziraphale’s side, almost fondly. He threaded his fingers back through his soft curls and stood, pulling him off the bed. Crowley sat back down on the edge of the bed and forced Aziraphale to his knees in front of him. “You’ll learn soon enough that your place is here, kneeling before your lord and master,” cooed Crowley, running his fingers through his hair. 

“You will never be my master,” spat Aziraphale, meeting his gaze at last, eyes sharp from anger. 

“I know how much you want this, angel. But I can always Tempt you if necessary. Perhaps that would make it easier for you, hmm? You can pretend you haven’t desired me. We can pretend it’s all due to my wiles,” said Crowley, undoing his belt and trousers just enough to pull out his hard cock. “Now, I know how you love to savor your little treats. And so,” he said, gesturing from him to his cock. 

“You... you can’t make me.”

“Can’t I?” said Crowley, raising an eyebrow and his right hand, fingers poised to snap. Aziraphale glanced back and forth between his hand and his face before shuffling closer on his knees. “That’s what I thought,” he said, unbearably smug as he lowered his hand. He let his thighs fall open and stared at him expectantly. Aziraphale licked his lips, leaning forward, but stopped short. “For Hell’s sake, do I have to do everything around here?” said Crowley, rolling his eyes. He gripped his hair once again, tilting his chin up. He ran a thumb along the seam of Aziraphale’s lips, before pressing a finger inside his mouth. Aziraphale let it happen, closing his eyes. 

“So filthy, angel,” Crowley whispered, withdrawing his finger and spreading his saliva across his lips. He gripped his shaft and pulled Aziraphale’s head forward, feeding him his cock. It hit the roof of Aziraphale’s mouth, and he gagged violently, his throat constricting, his tongue trying to push the intruder from his mouth. He tried to move his head back, but Crowley’s hand held him in place. 

“You’re going to have to get used to that, pet,” said Crowley conspiratorially, pressing his cock further in, and Aziraphale gagged again. “Shh, sh, sh, sh,” shushed Crowley as he forced his cock past Aziraphale’s defenses and into his throat. Aziraphale gurgled and tried to pull back, but once again Crowley didn’t allow it. He withdrew slightly, and Aziraphale only managed a gasping, cut-off breath before Crowley fucked his cock back into his mouth. His throat was burning, and his body desperately wanted a breath. Aziraphale brought his hands up and pushed himself away, Crowley’s cock falling free of his mouth. He lost his balance, ending up on his back on the wooden floor, retching. 

“I did adequately explain your situation to you, didn’t I?” Crowley snarled, rising to his feet and standing over him. Anger contorted his lean features. Aziraphale nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Bed,” he snapped. “Clothes off.” Aziraphale undressed himself with shaking hands and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. He felt the bed dip as Crowley clambered across the sheets to hover over him, full of menace. “If you don’t want to please me with your mouth, I’ll just have to use you another way,” he growled, running a hand up his thigh. Aziraphale shuddered, pressing his legs together to shield himself. “Ah, ah, ah, none of that, angel,” Crowley added, wrenching his thighs apart, exposing his most vulnerable parts. 

“Please, don’t,” whispered Aziraphale, curling his fingers into the sheets once again. 

“You’re really in no position to object, _ angel_,” murmured Crowley, his hands brushing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. “Just look at you,” he added, wrapping his long fingers around Aziraphale’s erection. “You want this too.” Aziraphale shook his head, pressing his eyes tighter shut. “Oh, yes you do. Don’t lie to me, pet. I’m a demon, I know all about lies and desire.” Crowley stroked his fingers up and down his cock, teasing his piss slit with the tip of a claw. Aziraphale whimpered, flinching away, and Crowley chuckled darkly. He manipulated him onto his side, with one leg bent up to his chest. Aziraphale looked back at him fearfully, his eyes flying open. Crowley drew a finger down to his hole and rubbed a circle around his clenching rim with the pad of his finger. “Now, there are two ways this can happen. Would you like to hear them?”

“Do I have a choice?” muttered Aziraphale. 

“Oh, that’s just it, love. I’m presenting you with a choice right now. The first option is that I summon some lubrication, spread it on my hard cock, and fuck you. The second option is that you summon some lubrication for your fingers, prepare yourself, and then I fuck you. I’d do it myself, but I don’t want to tear my precious little toy so soon,” he smirked, indicating his claws. “So, what’ll it be?” Aziraphale said nothing. “But of course, you’ve never let anyone else take you before, hmm? Just so you know, taking a cock in your virgin ass without preparation is going to _ hurt_,” said Crowley with false concern. “And your decision?” It would not, in fact, be the first time Aziraphale had been on the receiving end of things with Crowley, but in the scene, of course, they’d never done anything with each other. Aziraphale swallowed, steeling himself. 

“I’ll, um...” He lifted a trembling hand and snapped his fingers, coating them with a clear, slick gel. 

“There you go, pet,” said Crowley, patting him encouragingly on the thigh. Crowley spread him apart and watched with rapt attention as Aziraphale slowly pressed his forefinger inside himself. 

“O-oh,” gasped Aziraphale, unable to stop himself. 

“Didn’t expect it to feel so good, hmm? Oh, how I look forward to thoroughly corrupting you, angel. Soon I’ll have you addicted to the feeling of my cock filling your greedy hole,” said Crowley. Aziraphale whimpered, shaking his head. 

“N-no, it doesn’t... You’ll never—Ahh!” he broke off with a moan as Crowley grasped his wrist and forced his finger further inside him. 

“Quiet down, pet, and hurry up. Add another finger,” he growled. Aziraphale drew his forefinger out and slowly pressed two fingers back inside. He bit his lip, holding in a gasp. “In and out, come on now.” Tears sprang once again to Aziraphale’s eyes as he began slowly fucking himself on his fingers, feeling his hole loosen in preparation for Crowley’s demonic cock. 

“Y... you’re terribly cruel, Crowley,” said Aziraphale reproachfully, but the effect was rather ruined by his hard cock and teary gaze, not to mention the fact that he was fingering himself, the lube making lewd little squelching sounds. 

“Really? I’m cruel for allowing you to prepare yourself instead of fucking you raw?” said Crowley, raising an eyebrow. Aziraphale said nothing in response and continued moving his fingers in and out. Crowley stroked Aziraphale’s cock lazily as he watched, and he bit his lip again, harder, in an effort to keep quiet. “Just enjoy it, pet. Don’t make it so hard on yourself,” murmured Crowley. He teased the head of his cock, and Aziraphale buried his face in the pillow, his hand stilling. 

“Crowley, I’m begging you, please don’t do this,” he said shakily. 

“Well, if you’re finished preparing yourself,” said Crowley, ignoring him and leaning over, spreading himself along the length of his body. He grasped Aziraphale’s hand and pulled his fingers out. Aziraphale felt something hot and blunt pressing against his hole, and he tensed in fear. 

“Please, no!” he cried out. 

“Sh, sh, sh. Let me in, angel, just let me in,” Crowley murmured hotly into his ear. Aziraphale forced his muscles to relax slightly, and Crowley’s cock slid into him, the unwelcome invader carving out its place inside him, pain lancing through him. “There’s my good angel, there we are,” he cooed. Aziraphale bit back a sob. 

“Christ, you feel so good, Aziraphale. Like you were made for this, made for _ me_.” Crowley pulled out slightly and thrust back in, forcing a gasp from Aziraphale. He clapped a hand over his mouth, unwilling to give him the satisfaction. Crowley thrust into him again, and he was unable to stop a muffled sound escaping between his fingers. “None of that, pet,” Crowley said, wrenching his hand away and twisting his arm behind his back. “I want to hear you, I want to know how much you’re enjoying yourself.” He buried his cock even deeper inside him, and Aziraphale felt the fabric of Crowley’s trousers against his bare skin, dimly noticing that he’d only pushed them down far enough to expose his cock. Aside from that, Crowley was fully dressed. He sped up slightly, punching little gasps and catchings of his breath from Aziraphale. Crowley’s cock was filling him so thoroughly, pushing any rational thought from his mind. The pain was starting to abate, and a hot, terrible pleasure replaced it. Crowley pressed Aziraphale’s bent leg closer to his chest, fucking into his pliant body harder. Aziraphale’s cock bobbed with the force of the thrusts, slapping against his soft stomach. 

“Please.” The word slipped, unbidden, from Aziraphale’s lips as Crowley’s cock continued pressing against his prostate. 

“Please what, angel? Please, more? Please fuck me harder, Crowley, fuck me until I spill my holy seed? Is that it?” he said mockingly. Aziraphale found himself unable to reply as Crowley pounded into him, taking his pleasure. Aziraphale felt hot and cold all at once, torn between closing his eyes to pretend it wasn’t happening or keeping them open, since closing his eyes only intensified the sensations. 

“Please, no,” he whispered, and Crowley let out a bark of laughter. 

“It’s too late for that,” he said, gripping the flesh of Aziraphale’s ass as he continued thrusting into him. “I own you now, sweet thing.” Fresh tears spilled down Aziraphale’s face, and he clutched a pillow to his chest. Crowley changed his angle and sped up, hammering his cock into his tender hole. Aziraphale wailed, and he couldn’t have said if it was in pain or pleasure. Soon, he could feel himself clenching around Crowley’s thick cock, a devilish heat deep inside him. 

“There you are, my beautiful falling angel. Just let go, let it all go,” Crowley hissed. And then Aziraphale came suddenly, spilling across the bedsheets and clenching even tighter around Crowley. He gasped, and Crowley moaned, deep in his chest, while thrusting into him, hard, a few more times before releasing inside him. Aziraphale could feel his come inside him, hot and foul and demonic, poisoning him. Crowley pulled out roughly, sitting up to tower above him. “Oh, you’re tainted now, angel. Seeds of corruption, hmm?” Aziraphale said nothing, looking away as more tears escaped. Crowley stood up, tucking himself back into his black trousers. He ran a hand through his hair and smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt, walking to the bedroom door. “I’ll be back soon to steal you away, Aziraphale,” he said, closing the door behind him with a click as the latch caught. 

* * *

Aziraphale didn’t know how much time had passed, but the next thing he knew, Crowley was beside him and back to normal, no fangs or claws, no longer in a suit, dressed only in a black silk dressing gown. It had only been about fifteen seconds, but he’d been seeing it through molasses. He felt trembling hands pick his head up off the pillow and fingers methodically working their way through his curls, tenderly feeling the skin of his scalp. 

“Wuzzit?” he mumbled. 

“Are you hurt, angel? Are you okay? I didn’t mean for you to knock your head on the floor like that, I-I just...” Crowley trailed off, and Aziraphale pried his eyes open. 

“Oh, that? That was nothing, I’m fine, darling,” he said, surprised to see fear in those serpent eyes. “Why, Crowley, are _ you _ okay?”

“It’s... I’m... H-how was it? Did you...like it?” he asked, wincing.

“It was wonderful, dearest, and I enjoyed myself immensely,” said Aziraphale. Crowley breathed out, letting his shoulders slump. “But now you must answer my question.” Crowley said nothing for a moment, and Aziraphale put a hand on his arm.

“I’m afraid, angel!” he cried suddenly. “I’m afraid I went too far, I’m afraid I hurt you, and I’m afraid because I liked it! It felt right, violating your boundaries like that. I’m afraid... I’m afraid I’ve lost myself, I’m afraid that maybe I really am...” He trailed off, coiling his long fingers in his hair and tugging. Aziraphale sat up and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Oh, oh no, oh dear. Crowley, I... You only hurt me in the ways I asked you to. And remember, I could have used the safeword at any time, and I didn’t, which means there was no real violation,” he said, stroking his back. 

“And... and what if I...” Crowley stopped himself, looking away. 

“My dearest Crowley, my darling, do you trust that I know you? Truly know you?”

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“Then trust when I say that you are not evil, and you are not cruel. You are mine, Crowley. I chose you, and continue to choose you. And I would not choose an evil being to share my life with,” said Aziraphale, taking Crowley’s hand and squeezing it gently. 

“But... but... what if I’m deceiving you, somehow?” said Crowley, looking up at him, imploring him with his eyes.

“I do not mean this as an insult, darling, but I don’t think you would be capable of deceiving me about something as important and fundamental as that, even if you wanted too,” said Aziraphale firmly. Crowley said nothing for a moment, mulling this over. He summoned a damp cloth to his hand and carefully wiped the drying tears off Aziraphale’s face, looking him over for bruises. “Another thing. If you were evil, Crowley, you would not have spent six thousand years loving me so enduringly, waiting so patiently for me to be ready.”

“I... s’pose not,” Crowley muttered. Aziraphale put a hand on his neck and guided his head into a kiss. 

“Feeling any better?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome, my dear boy.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning on writing a second chapter, but here we are

Aziraphale turned the page of his book and took a sip of his cocoa. Crowley was draped across the couch, apparently relaxed, but Aziraphale could see the coiled tension in his lean body. 

“Do you think, um, do you think I could have my turn?” he asked, not meeting his eyes. “Like we talked about?”

“Of course, dear. Right now?” said Aziraphale, putting down his book. Crowley nodded, tightly. Aziraphale stood and walked over, taking one of Crowley’s hands in his. “Are you quite sure? Remember, backing out or stopping short won’t change my opinion of you. And we have plenty of other delightful games if this one turns out to be distasteful.” Crowley took a deep, if unnecessary, breath. 

“Yeah, yes. I know. I’m sure, just excited,” he said, smiling and pressing a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. He levered himself up off the couch, kissed Aziraphale once more, then sauntered to the main part of the bookshop. Aziraphale sat back down and picked up his book, although his attention was fixed on the small sounds of floorboards and steps. 

* * *

Crowley tugged at the bracelet once again, the band of silver clasped immovably around his wrist. Curling sigils looped back and forth across it, spelling trouble. (In actuality, it was a meaningless design on a band of some kind of steel alloy, with no occult power whatsoever.) 

“You back there, angel?” he called, winding his way through the bookshelves. 

“Ah, Crowley, I didn’t hear you come in,” called Aziraphale in answer. Crowley slouched into the backroom as Aziraphale slid a bookmark between the pages and looked up. 

“I, er, need your help with something,” muttered Crowley. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. ’S kind of embarrassing. This damned, uh, blessed bracelet is sealing my powers,” he said, holding out his wrist for Aziraphale’s inspection. “I can’t take it off myself, but I figured you might be able to.” Aziraphale stood and bustled over, cradling his hand and pushing up Crowley’s sleeve to see the bracelet better. Crowley’s breath caught in his throat at the closeness, the fingers gently holding his wrist in place. Aziraphale twisted the bracelet, reading the ‘sigils.’ 

“Yes, I see,” he said, releasing Crowley’s hand. “Only someone else can remove the bracelet, and with it, the spell. And you can’t access your powers at all?”

“Nope,” said Crowley. “So, uh.” He extended his arm toward Aziraphale again, silently asking him to release the magical jewelry. 

“It’s a good thing you came to me, Crowley. You’re quite vulnerable like this. Why, someone could do anything they wanted to you,” said Aziraphale, looking at him strangely. He took a step toward him, and Crowley found himself taking a step back, his heart clenching. Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s chest and pushed him, gently but inexorably, against a wall, pinning him there. Crowley gulped.

“Alright, ha ha, very funny, angel,” he said. “Cut it out and take the bracelet off me.”

“I don’t think so. Or at least, not yet,” said Aziraphale calmly. He spun Crowley around and bound his hands behind his back with a miracle. Crowley pulled and twisted, but with his diminished strength it was no use. 

“Angel, what the Heaven are you playing at?” snapped Crowley. “Y—” The words died in his throat as he felt Aziraphale’s stroking the lower curve of his buttocks with his other hand. “A... Aziraphale?” he said, his voice now missing his usual swagger. Aziraphale hummed in response, sneaking his fingers between his legs and cupping his groin. “Don’t, please, Aziraphale,” gasped Crowley, trying to draw himself away. He snapped his fingers, and Crowley’s clothes vanished from his body and reappeared across the room, leaving him bare. Crowley swallowed a whimper, feeling the cool air across his skin. Aziraphale reached through Crowley’s legs again, trailing his fingers through his russet pubic hair, dipping and wriggling into his slit to gather the moisture, trailing up and down his labia minora. Crowley whined as if the air had been knocked out of him, wanting to wriggle free, but he was trapped.

“Do stop overreacting, dear,” murmured Aziraphale. He popped his finger in his mouth and hummed in appreciation. “Such a delicious little cunny you’ve made for me,” mused Aziraphale. Crowley’s head was spinning. “So wet.”

“Aziraphale, please, you don’t want—” began Crowley. 

“Don’t tell me what I don’t want, my dear boy,” said Aziraphale, his voice clipped. He released his cock from his trousers and stroked himself lightly before sliding his length between Crowley’s thighs. His prick was hot and hard against Crowley’s skin, and he rested his forehead against the wall, breathing fast, clenching his bound hands. Aziraphale slowly thrust his cock along the crease of his arse. “What did you expect, really? You’re always swanning around like a two penny whore,  _ tempting _ everyone around you. And you come to me with a broken wing, thinking I wouldn’t take this opportunity. Who knew a demon could be so  _ naive _ ?” said Aziraphale, scornfully. He pulled Crowley away from the wall, gripping him by the back of his neck, and hefted him onto a narrow, freshly-summoned table, arranging him so that he was lying face down, his legs splayed and hanging over the edges, his groin just at the edge of the table, perfectly cock-height. 

“Well, anything to add?” said Aziraphale, prompting Crowley to say something, use his safe word if he wanted to. 

“I... I was never tempting  _ you, _ Aziraphale, I... Just let me go, and we can pretend this never happened,” pleaded Crowley, his pulse hammering in excitement. Aziraphale scoffed and began undressing himself, slowly, carefully, folding his clothes and setting them down on the couch, leaving Crowley to squirm. 

He came up behind Crowley and used his thumbs to part his labia. Crowley stiffened at his touch and jerked his hips when he felt Aziraphale teasing his cockhead across his entrance. 

“N—no,” he cried out. Aziraphale grasped his hips and slowly pressed inside, hilting himself in the writhing demon in two smooth thrusts. He could feel Crowley clench and flutter around him, and he sighed in contentment, resting his hand on Crowley’s lower back.

“There we are,” he said, beginning to rock his hips back and forth slightly. “After all, this is as it should be, a captured demon submitting to an angel’s might.”

“No, Aziraphale, please,” gasped Crowley, his cunt pulsing with arousal. Aziraphale started to thrust in earnest, deep and slow. 

“Hush now, dear. Just relax and, ah, let yourself feel good. I’ll make everything right,” he said. Crowley strained and twisted, but Aziraphale held him down as he violated him. He could feel his body submitting to the arousal, and every time he thrashed or struggled it only pressed Aziraphale’s cock against tender spots inside him until he was panting, letting out wordless noises at the peak of each thrust. 

“Oh, you feel  _ perfect, _ my dear boy. Perhaps I shall keep you like this. Leave that bracelet on and fuck you whenever I please,” said Aziraphale, breathing hard.

“No, you can’t,” whimpered Crowley, nearly crying. 

“Of course I can. I sincerely doubt your superiors would challenge a Principality for your sorry hide.” He smirked and sped up his thrusts. 

“But w—we’re friends,” he managed. 

“And don’t you trust that I know what’s best for you? You’re not suited to be a demon, Crowley. I’ll keep you safe, right here with me, ahh, filled with my cock,” said Aziraphale, almost tenderly. “Just how you like it.” Crowley let out a sob and rested his cheek against the wood of the table. He clenched his eyes shut, his awareness shrinking to the rhythmic pounding in his cunt, the faint creaks of the table, Aziraphale’s hands on him, his own shaky breaths. Arousal twanged through him, and his clit throbbed as Aziraphale sped up, hammering his g-spot mercilessly. 

He came with a wail, straining against the tie around his wrists. Aziraphale fucked him through it until he, too, came, shooting off deep inside him. Aziraphale pulled out with a sigh, propping himself against the table for a moment before untying Crowley and removing the prop bracelet. Crowley let his arms fall to his sides and sniffed. Aziraphale snapped, transporting them to the bedroom and sitting next to him on the bed. 

“Dear?” he said gently. Crowley made a small upset noise. “Crowley?” Crowley rolled over to face him, tears running down his face and dragged in a shaky breath. “Oh, oh, my darling,” said Aziraphale, scooping him up in an embrace. He burst into tears and wrapped his arms around his angel’s neck. “My precious one. I’m here with you, we’re alright.” Crowley whimpered and buried his face in his neck, heaving with full body sobs. Aziraphale ran his hand through his hair, again and again, murmuring soothing nothings in his ear.

When Crowley’s breathing evened out he wriggled himself free of Aziraphale’s lap and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Aziraphale summoned a damp washcloth and handed it over wordlessly. Crowley sniffed and pressed the cool cloth to his eyes. Aziraphale surreptitiously wiped Crowley’s tears off his shoulder. 

“Do you know what... what happened?” he said softly. 

“I just—well, they wouldn’t have, would they?” said Crowley. Aziraphale looked confused. “Y-you said they wouldn’t challenge a Principality to get me back. And they wouldn’t. They didn’t, they never  _ cared. _ If—if something had happened to me, no one—you’re the only...” He trailed off and brushed fresh tears away. “They only saw me as what I could do for them, and...”

“I know, my dear. I understand exactly what you mean. I’m terribly sorry for bringing it all up,” said Aziraphale. 

“ ’S alright, you didn’t mean to. I feel a bit silly though, crying in the nude,” said Crowley, laughing tearily. 

“I suppose most crying  _ is _ done fully clothed,” said Aziraphale, with a chuckle. He snapped, clothing Crowley in his black silk pajamas and himself in his beige tartan ones. “How was it otherwise?”

“Good. Intense, and good. I liked how you could just manhandle me,” said Crowley with a shudder of remembered pleasure. “Like I didn’t weigh a thing.”

“Well, you don’t, my dear. You’re thin as a whip, and it’s quite easy to lift you when you allow me to,” said Aziraphale, producing a small bowl of chocolate ice cream, not so cold as to hurt his demon’s teeth. He offered a spoonful to Crowley, who slurped it into his mouth. The two of them settled back against the pile of pillows, and Aziraphale fed him more of the ice cream. He had a few spoonfuls himself, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, feeling, perhaps, different? I didn't really think it was going to get so... you know
> 
> Reminder that if you do something like this in real life, to be so, so careful, do your research, have so much communication before and after, and don't be afraid to 'break character' in the middle of a scene to check on your partner.
> 
> Please feel free to check out my website at https://kateglittoris.wordpress.com/


End file.
